Chelsea's nightmare
by Chelsea131
Summary: Chelsea is having a hard time lately. Can Raven and Eddie help her before it's to late? Please read and reveiw I love hearing about your opinions. They mean alot to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night when Chelsea woke up to her parents fighting. She looked over to her clock and it flushed 12:30, She rolled over to her side and tried to get back to sleep but it was no good. She got up and walked over to her radio and turned it on, she looked thru her CDs and found one she wanted to listen to. She put it into her radio and turned it all the way up she always do that when her parents fight, She then walked back to her bed and sat down she wished she could call Raven or Eddy but it was to late. She just sat there with tears running down her checks. She took out a razor and made a line on her stomach, She's been really good lately but her parents were getting really bad at fighting. She took out a piece of paper and started to write an poem:

Something is happening  
I do not know  
What ever it is  
I want it to go  
Feelings are mixed  
Emotions are ripped

My heart is in pain  
My soul is shattered  
My love is all gone  
It has been tattered  
But I want it all back  
I want to be back  
To my regular self

Happy go lucky  
Never feeling mucky  
In the end its all over and I feel yucky  
I dont like pain  
Its like being slained

Taken away and burned  
I think I sure have learned  
Some of lifes lessons  
That needed to be earned   
When its all over

Who will be there  
You? Me? Im not sure  
But who ever it is  
Will sure have to endure  
The pain the hurt the suffering and everything else

My soul is done for  
Done for I say  
Till the end  
The end of the way   
Goodbye soul Goodbye heart  
You were the best until you got dark

She put it away in her night stand and then lyed down and closed her eyes and finally feel back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning:

Chelsea woke up. She couldn't remember much of last night but at the same time she didn't wanna. She got up and took a shower, bushed her teeth and hair. She then walked downstairs her parents were acting like nothing had happened. Chelsea then grabbed her backpack and was about to walk out the door but her mom stopped her.

Chelsea mom: Honey I made you breakfest

Chelsea: I'm not hunry

With that she walked out her door and headed to school. She finally arrived to school with a fake smile on her face. As usual Raven walked up to Chelsea.

Raven: Hey, gurl, how was your night?

Knowing how questionative Raven can be.

Chelsea: smiling Sleepy

They both laughed and walked to class. During class Raven had a vision.

Chelsea: YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME RAVEN

Raven come out of her vision with a concened look on her face. She looked over to Chelsea and she was sitting there looking at nothing. Her sleeve was slightly blood soaked.


	3. Note

**I forgot to the poem in the frist chapter was a poem my best friend Brit made. I hope you are enjoying my story and I will try to update it as often as I can.**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**


	4. Chapter 3

Raven came out of the room and hid behind the door. When Chelsea came out the door Raven grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into somewhere provate.

Raven: What's going on chels? lately you have been acting really weird

Chelsea: Nothing is wrong it's just that nevermind you woulsn't understand

Chelsea walks away with her head looking to the ground. Raven runs up to her and grabbs her again.

Raven: Damn it Chelsea we have been friends for a very long time. I know if you give me a chance I'll understand.

Chelsea: What if you if I give you a chance and it doesn't work Rae? then what?

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes then Chelsea walked away leaving Raven shocked. It was 6:30 when Raven decided to call her she got on the phone instead of Chelsea answering her mother did.

Chelsea's mom: Hello

Raven: May I talk to Chelsea please?

Chelsea's mom: Sure one moment please

Chelsea's mom put the reciver down and Raven could hear her call for her.

Chelsea: I'll be right down mom

She come downstairs and walked over to her mom.

Chelsea: Who is it mom?

Chelsea's mom: Raven

Chelsea: Tell her I really don't feel like talking

Chelsea's mom: Honey she's one of your best friends

Chelsea: I have nothing to say ok? I'm going back to my room

With that Chelsea walked upstairs and Raven hung up the phone. She know what she needed what to do. At 12 at night Raven got out of bed amd got ready and walked out her door. She walke over to Chelsea's house she now was standing outside her window. Raven picked up a rock and threw it at Chelsea's window when the rock hit the window it made Chels jump. Chelsea threw her blanket off and got up and walked to her window and opened it.

Chelsea: Rae what are you doing here?

Raven: Girl we need to talk

Chelsea: Not right now Rae it's the middle of the night

Raven: Please girl just come downstairs for a couple of minutes

Chelsea closed her window and walked out of her room and walked downstaris. She wanted to tell Raven what was wrong but she didn't know how to. She opened the door and walked outside and sat down on her swing. Raven followed and sat next to her she grabbed her hand.

Raven: girl you know I care about you alot right?

Chelsea: I know Rae, it's just that I have alot of shit going on in my life and I need to work it out on my own. I just need you to promise me that you will always be there for me

Raven: I promise

Chelsea took her hand out of Raven's and give her a hug. She then got up and walked over to the door and opened it she then closed it. She rested her head on the door and started to cry all of a sudden the lights came on. Chelsea quickly wiped the tears away as her mother came walking down.

Chelsea's mother: Walking towards her Honey are you alright?

Chelsea: yeah mom I thought I heard something. I'm going to bed goodnight mom

Chelsea walked upstairs and went into her room. She walked over to her bed and got in.


	5. Note 2

Wondering if anyone reads this. If not then I'm not going to write anymore of it. I'm having writer's block that is why I haven't

updated in awhile. Please leave a comment so I know if anyone is enjoying it. Thanxs for your time. Chelsea :-)


	6. Note 3

Hey everyone I am back. I just want to tell you that the next chapter will be a slush. It's also rated m I hope it's not going to gross you out. If it should stop reading it please I'm not really good at writing and I hate flams. Will here is chapter 4.


	7. Chapter 4

The next day which so happens to be a sat. Raven came over to Chelsea's house and Knocked on the door. Chelsea's mom who was sitting on the couch reading gets up and answers the door.

Raven: Hey Mrs. Daniel's can I come in to see Chelsea?

Mrs. Daniel's: No problem, she's up in here room

Mrs. Daniel's moved to the side and Raven walks in. She goes up the stairs and stands in front of Chelsea's door. She stands there for a minute not knowing why she's so scared to knock on the door. Finally Raven gets the gut to knock Chelsea who was on her bed crying stands up and walks to her door.

Chelsea: I don't feel like company right now

Raven: Girl it's me open up

Chelsea: Rae this is not a good time right now can you come back later?

Raven: Girl I know there's something bugging you and I can't believe you won't tell me. You used to tell me everything what happened?

Chelsea: Fine Rae come in

Raven walked into the room and Chelsea closes the door behind her. Chelsea walks over to her desk chair and sits down, Raven walks over to her.

Raven: You been crying

Raven stretches out her arms but Chelsea stays in her seat. Raven then grabs Chelsea's shoulder and picks her up, once Chelsea was up Raven wrapped her arm around her. After a few minutes Rae pulls away and looks at her. All of a sudden Raven leans in and starts to kiss Chelsea full on the lips it was warm and tender Chelsea let herself go and replayed to the kiss. Raven's tongue forced an entry in Chelsea's mouth, circling her own tongue. Both women groaned, enjoying the sexy kiss. Chelsea run her hand from Raven's round buttock up to her shoulder blades. Raven grabbed Chelsea's hair and gently pulled it. Chels raised her head, and moaned while Raven kissed her neck.

Chelsea: Ohh...that's soo good

Raven began to kiss deeper down her neck. Suddenly Raven kissed Chelsea mouth again and started to push her towards the bed. When they got there they started to take each other's clothes off when they were done they both got into Chelsea's bed.

Raven: Turn over

Chelsea rolled over on her belly and then Raven leaned over Chelsea and started to kiss Chelsea's buttock and licking them. Chelsea signed and held still, a test which was becoming harder by the moment. Raven then lied on top of Chelsea, Chelsea could feel Raven's warm skin against hers. Raven used one hand to twist Chelsea's face around and started to french kiss her while her other hand found her way to Chelsea's pussy. A finger started to explore Chelsea's sex, opening her, entering her, rubbing her clit. Chelsea groaned with pleasure while Raven continued to finger her and kiss her. Raven kept this up for awhile and then stopped, rolling over the bed.

Raven: Turn

Chelsea turned over exposing her tit's and hard nipples. Rae licked her finger off Chelsea's cum.

Rae: You taste good

Raven bent over Chelsea, kissing and biting her tits. Chelsea groaned, feeling herself get more wet. She held one hand and caress Raven's breast while the other one was used to caress herself. Raven ran her tongue through Chelsea's body using her hand to open Chelsea's legs and then she was all over Chelsea's pussy. Raven licked, sucked, kissed, using her fingers to open Chelsea's hips thrashed, she was twisting her head violently, her hair entering her mouth, her hands cupping and caress her tits. Raven sucked her tongue deeper inside her, bobbing her head and tongue fucking her.

Chelsea: Ohh! Don't stop I'm cumming! Ohh!

Raven: Now it's your turn

Soon Raven was lying on the bed, her legs open, where Chelsea kneeled by the bed, licking Raven's cunt while fingering herself. She tasted Raven's cum and sank her face in the girls warm inviting pussy. Raven bit the pillow and held Chelsea's head against her pussy. While Chelsea licked Raven's cunt hard she fingered herself violently into another orgasm.

Awhile later:

Chelsea and Raven were fucking on top of the bed, Raven was on top of Chelsea in a 69 position

Raven bucked her hips pressing herself harder against Chelsea's face, while licking Chelsea's cunt greedily. Chelsea cum again but she only felt even more desire. She took a tighter grip of Raven's buttock and rose her head, sticking her tongue deeper inside Raven's hot and wet sex. Raven moaned and cum on Chelsea's face and started to finger fuck Chelsea with increasing vigor until Chelsea cum again, staining even more of the white sheets. Chelsea felt like Raven was draining her but she moaned and cum. The orgasm was like an explosion of white light nothing more excited her pleasure. Chelsea cried and cried and she cum and cum Chelsea mercifully feel deeper into the white light, turning darker falling deeper. She opened her eyes, her red hair covered her face. She felt exhausted, her pussy was throbbing, her hips sticky with sweat and cum. She was lying in the bed alone, on her belly and spread legged. She was still naked and she felt really embarrassed as she remembered about Raven and how easily she had let Raven sleep with her.


End file.
